cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nord
Once Upon a Time A dude found himself in a pretty cool alliance. The alliance was doing decent until war broke out. With the war, brother turned on brother and most bogus infighting ensued. The internal conflict met the external conflict and caused the alliance to burst at the seams during the worst of times. Enter, the World Freedom Federation! The nation of Nord Belka with the assistance of many others successfully rescued all the members of the stricken alliance and formed an inseparable alliance (excluding vacations) that would restore freedom and fun to the Cyberverse one nation at a time. National Sports of the Nord Belkan Republic Crapping in a bucket from a very high building may not be a very catchy name; but it sure as hell is an addictive sport! The rules are pretty self explanatory but I'll try and explain. What it means you to do is place a bucket at the base of a very high building (say the empire state building) go to the top, drop trou, perch your bare $@! over the edge and squeeze out a steamer aiming for the bucket below. This sport, once a backstreet money maker, is now one of the most popular alternative sports in the world. Champions have been discovered from all countries and nations including; Maloneya121 "The Hairy", Auctor 'Thundercat' Johnson, King William 'the Squit' and the American champion A Floppy 'The Toilet Torpedo' Penguin (not related to the actress Pengu). It is now having nightly slots on sky sports having viewer ratings of nearly 7,000,000. Many celebs are jumping on the bandwagon including; Chuck Norris, Mr.T, Philip Henry, David Beckham and even The Hoff. A lot of controversy has surrounded this game including rumors that players where eating banned substances to make their crap more aerodynamic. Also several spectators were knocked unconscious by stray turds but it was thrown out of court when the judge ruled that it was their fault for standing so near the damn !@#$@#$ bucket. Shut Up. Many people see this sport as a social event; in fact many people have made great friends when casually practicing the sport. HRM the Queen has even been known to practice this magical sport from her garden wall. The 2007 world championship was the biggest and most spectacular show ever in the history of this sport. No less than 55 countries took part and it was watched worldwide. The championship was held in New York, as America had one the year before, and the building chosen for the event was of course the Empire State Building. After 3 days of the event there was just three competitors left; Pete the hairy (England), Terry 'The Torpedo' Depp (America) and newcomer 'Sloppy' Joe (Nord Belka). Pete the Hairy was a surprise winner as 'Sloppy' Joe had been a number one favorite to win. After a lot of uproar the judges ruled that Pete should be tested for drugs and his crap tested for illegal streamlining substances. after rigorous tests Pete was found to be under the influence of a pre match kitten huff and his turd contained large amounts of cement mix which added weight and made the turd fall straight being unaffected by wind turbulence. Pete was stripped of the trophy and champion title and it was given to 'sloppy' Joe (who, incidentally, was later found to be under the influence of kittens at the 2006 championships and was forced in to early retirement). The Nord Belka capital, Dinsmark, Will hold the 2008 Championship. The tournament will be at the Parasol Corporations' high rise research building. Applicants must bring their regulation size buckets in advance for inspection. Category:Member of World Freedom Federation Category:National Sports of Nord Belka